tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Risako Kinjou
Risako Kinjou (金城 凜冴来, Kinjō Risako), is a protagonist in A Warm Gust in Autumn as well as The Seasonal Menu. She is known for her skill in Fire Magecraft. Profile Background Risako's upbringing in the Kinjou family was a fairly cushioned one. Her parents were diligent in keeping her trained in Magecraft when she was younger, though she eventually persuaded them into letting her take martial arts classes alongside it. Her innate affinity for Fire Magecraft and her eventual skill in martial arts allowed her to be considered a prodigy of a Magus. The Kinjou and Sokumoto families had been allies since before either clan started recording their history that diligently. Opposite to her in the Sokumoto family was Kaijou Sakumoto. He was considered as much of a prodigy as her, if not more so. Eventually, their families decided to put the fact that they both had prodigies in the same generation to use and arranged an eventual marriage for the two of them. While normally this would go unhindered, there was a small problem lying in the fact that Risako and Kaijou are complete opposites even in terms of Origin. To force them to co-exist, their families put them in a neutral mansion to live in. After forcing them to live there, both families left the city in order to further force them to interact as much as they could. The two of them fight daily and some people in the neighborhood refer to the mansion as "The Domestic Abuse Manor". Appearance Risako is considered attractive by her peers. Her long black hair and striking gold eyes help her stand out in a crowd. If it wasn't for that, her variety of black and red suits certainly give her a different look than most other Japanese high school girls. Her gloves, Canto XIV, are black with studs on the knuckles. On each palm there is a red magic crystal. Personality She wants a simple life. A nice schedule to uphold, color coded candy, an alphabetized VHS collection in 2018, and three meals a day at the same time every day will make Risako a happy camper. She has a tendency to force her need for schedules upon other people, which is one of the main issues her and Kaijou butt heads over. She's also a clean freak, and organizes the entire mansion to her liking. The Mage's Association is held in high regard by her, and she immediately distrusts any Magi who aren't a part of it. Role A Warm Gust in Autumn Abilities From a young age, Risako was trained in Magecraft. From a slightly younger age, she was trained in martial arts. Her training with both in conjunction with each other takes up most of her rigorous schedule. Physical * Enhanced Condition: Risako trains in-and-out every day to a peak human level of endurance. She's fast and agile enough to be a school track star, but she's also strong enough to weight lift with the boys in the school competitively. * Martial Arts: She is trained in martial arts in order to complement her Magecraft so that she can better fight back against counters to the craft, as well as defend herself while keeping the mystery of Magecraft to the public alive. Magecraft * Fire Magecraft: The Kinjou family affinity is Fire. That is best exemplified in Risako, as she is the most gifted user of Fire Magecraft in years to come out of the Kinjou family. Her Incantations are spoken in Italian. * '''Canto XIV: '''The crystals set in the palms of her mystic codes are there to enhance the Fire Magecraft she casts. A burst of flame that is cast through the crystal as a filter will become a stream of fire. It is meant to turn her fire Magecraft into true torrents of flames. * '''Calamity Horizon: '''Calamity Horizon is a Bounded Field. Once its border is crossed, it will set anyone who gets too close to her ablaze. It does this indiscriminately, so it isn't effective in group fights. Once someone is set ablaze, that fire will constantly be draining from Risako's Mana until she wills it to stop. Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:A Warm Gust in Autumn Category:Magus